1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to a display device and a repairing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal device generally includes a display substrate, a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit. The gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit both are formed on the display substrate. The gate driving circuit is for driving a plurality of gate lines formed on the display substrate. The source driving circuit is for outputting image signals to a plurality of data lines formed on the display substrate. The data lines are arranged intersecting with the gate lines. The gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit may be mounted on the display substrate in the form of a tape carrier package (TCP) or a chip on glass (COG). The gate driving circuit may be formed directly on the display substrate and is termed as gate-on-array circuit. Such a structure in which the gate driving circuit is formed directly on the display substrate includes a shift register having multiple stages cascade-connected with one another. However, when a defect occurs in the gate driving circuit, it is not easy to repair the gate driving circuit because the gate driving circuit is formed directly on the display substrate.